Take A Dirty Picture
by GraciieGoriie
Summary: Life is never a easy one for anyone let alone a couple of mutants growing up in it. Two girls twins by birth learn the hard way of this trivial manor; this is there own accounts of the world they live in. This is completely AU/OC's. Read more inside.


**Well hello everyone out there that wants to read this story here's the legit need to know information and full summary I could not fit into the summary! **

**Title: **Take a Dirty Picture.

**Summary**: Life is never a easy one for anyone let alone a couple of mutants growing up in it. Two girls twins by birth learn the hard way of this trivial manor; this is there own accounts of the world they live in. This is completely AU/OC's using the world of X-Men; This does not fallow the comic since it would go on forever but the movies rather mostly everything that has taken place after the first X-Men movie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men, but I do own my two OC's and there whole character make up including there mutants which I made up

**Note: If I missed anything in my writings, you as a reader should message me so I can fix it, it would help me a lot plz & thank you :) **

* * *

**Prologue **

The room was black to anyone who could look inside of it, there was not a single window for any source of light. All that was in it was a bundle of blankets once a light color now a gray from months maybe even years of neglect. Next to it was a broken plate the piece was long gone forming into the dust and dirt that lined the floor of this room. Nothing different from what you expect an abandoned room in a long abandoned house would look like, but there was one thing no one would ever expect. Huddled in the corner clinging for some sort of warmth maybe even hope. The two were identical, perfectly identical minus a major flaw that got them in this room, left to die. The eldest had long black hair tangled and mantled from months of neglect, she looked normal her skin was a now ghost pale. Making her stand out from the rest was her striking deep fuchsia eyes the only form of something unnatural about her. Huddled in the eldest of the twins was a pure light blond haired girl almost looking white, her skin was paler then her eldest sister which was nothing new. Her silver eyes were closed tightly as if with her mind she could simply wish everything would go away, but it won't.

They were barley a tender age of six the day they were locked up in the room by the very people they called parents. At first they cried waling to be let out; by the passing days there tears stopped soon developing into fear. Weeks went by without a single thing sometimes there was food for them most of the time there wasn't though. By then any hope for getting out was gone, the parents fled leaving both children behind in their home not even bothering to look back. Though not all hope was lost for the two girls, as hunger began to set in the need to survive trigger both of their own abilities. They feed off of the world around them every motion, every movement, and any reaction near the, feed their body what they needed. They thrived off the energy, the matter of life that went on outside of their walled prison without them even knowing it.

Across the state another mutant like themselves became fully aware of their struggle within the walls of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Professor Xavier happened to stumble on them through there whispered sorrows into the energy around them which traveled to him. Within seconds he deployed his two most trusted people of his school; Ororo Munroe known as Storm & Jean Grey. They wasted no time in going to the coordinates and now they stood in the very doorways that lead into the room. Storm closed her eyes for a second before walking into the room letting her eyes adjust to the pure darkness. Naturally the girls sank deeper into the corner not wanting any part of this new person before them "Shsh, it's alright I'm here to help" she said softly with a small smile. The eldest of the twin girls looked up unsure of what to do exactly but eventually shook her sister to look up as well. Jean was soon right behind Storm both having a kind expression and hands outstretched to the two girls. "Come on, you will both be safe I promise" Storm said softly reaching out to the girls. The eldest carefully took her hand; like any mother would to a child Storm took the fragile girl in her arms carrying her out. Jean fallowed close behind carrying the other small child back to the waiting jet, the first step to the twins new life.

* * *

**R&R Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow at the latest :) **


End file.
